1. Field of the Invention
There is a need for efficient, inexpensive diagnostic tools that may be used in the detection of diseases in patients. A cost-effective diagnostic system that delivers timely results would enhance point of care analyses and ultimately save lives.
2. Brief Summary of the Invention
The present invention avoids the general drawbacks of the prior art by using nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) spectroscopy that has the sensitivity to detect single magnetic nanoparticles in an aqueous solution. In one embodiment, the present invention provides a novel NMR microcoil spectroscopic flow cytometer (a Magnecytometer), which performs ultra-sensitive cell detection and isolation. The invention uses the technique of binding of antibody-conjugated, super-paramagnetic iron oxide nanoparticles (SPIONs) to tumor cells or other cells of interest and flow NMR spectroscopy of water in the surrounding buffer solution. The invention utilizes the SPION-induced alteration in the NMR relaxation of the water in an NMR microcoil as a detection mechanism. The invention has the sensitivity to detect a single cell obtained from a small volume of liquid. The invention may also be applied to the detection and capture of almost any type of cell, virus or macromolecule.